Please Listen
by Nyahnyan
Summary: AU Alfred has a story he'd like to tell you. Would you care to listen? UsUk and a small bet of FrUk.
1. Intro: Alfred F Jones

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another fic! I know I should be working on my other two, but this idea has been bugging me for a while (Along with some others, but I'll deal with those later)... So, yeah. **

**This is in Alfred's POV because... That's just how I felt like writing it. Mmm, I may or may not switch to Arthur's POV every once in a while... Maybe... We'll see...**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for any OOCness that may occur. **

**Hmn... I don't have much else to say, except that I hope you enjoy~ **

**I do not own Hetalia in anyway, shape, or form..**

* * *

><p>Ya know, falling in love can be pretty hard sometimes, dude. Especially for a guy… who falls in love with another guy. It can sometimes be unexpected and not to mention a pain in the ass in some cases. You can be going about doing your own thing, suddenly meet someone new, and before you know it you're falling head over heals for that person. Where's the problem in that? Well, then you find out that the guy you're in love with is already taken by some other guy. It's about this time when things can get pretty difficult and maybe even a bit tricky. You don't know what to do or say. You want to be more than friends, of course, but you obviously have no other choice considering that they're already taken. You can tell the other your feelings, but what good will that do? They already have someone and confessing to them isn't necessarily going to make them dump their boyfriend just to be with you.<p>

It sucks, it really truly does.

Why do I know all this? Well, you see, the same exact thing more or less happened to me. Yeah, surprising, right? Something like this happening to a hero like me. Hm, maybe it's not so surprising after all.

Anyways, maybe you'll get lucky. You go up and talk to the guy and become rather close friends with him. Then their boyfriend dumps them some time later, leaving them an emotional wreck. How is that lucky or good in anyway? You're close friends with them, so you're the one they'll go to when their jerk of a pervert boyfriend leaves them. This is when you get your chance to tell them how you feel, how you've felt for the longest time now. If you're super lucky maybe you'll end up together with them. Though, it's probably best that you wait a few days before doing this. They may react negatively if you tell them right away. Or it may even lead to a false relationship, the other only being with you because they're confused and upset from the break up.

So, there's no problem, right? You're with the one you love most! What could be better than that?

Well, this is about where things may start to go downhill. It's almost like your luck has ran out. It starts out pretty small, so you don't think much of it. A small argument here and there. No big deal, right? Happens all the time in relationships. But then the fights become more and more frequent and a lot bigger than before. Everything you do is wrong no matter what it is you do. Before you know it, you're out on the streets, cold and drenched to the bone with rain.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alfred F. Jones. Average American who thinks he's a hero… Wait, let me rephrase that. Average American who thought he was a hero.

I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to tell you a story. I really want to tell my story to someone before it's to late, ya know? It may get long or boring at some points, but please bare with me. The least you could do is listen to a dying man's rambles, right? You most certainly don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you did. And maybe you could pass my story on to others. I don't want anything like this to happen to anyone else.

Make it my last heroic act.

Oh, I'm sure you're wondering what happened, and how it all came to this: me in the hospital, possibly even dying. But that's more towards the ending of my story, so I'll tell you about that later. I don't want to spoil anything for you. Though I probably already did with my rambling intro…

You'll still listen to me though, right? Even if I already told you most of the story?

Please?

Or at least just stay here with me? I really don't want to be alone here. But I guess you don't have to stay, you can leave if you want. It's your choice. It's not like I can force you to listen to what I have to say.

* * *

><p><strong>So there. Please review and let me know what you think. <strong>

**Here are some questions to help you out while reviewing, that is if you choose to do so. You don't have to answer them though if you don't want to.**

**1: What happened to Alfred?**

**2: Who is the man Alfred fell in love with? (Obvious question is obvious. Deal with it)**

**3: Why did he fall in love with this man?**

**4: What is your opinion on the POV of this story? (For those who don't know POV means point of view.) **

**5: Was this long enough?**

**6: I do not like the name I have for this right now, can you help me think of a better title please? Or is it fine the way it is?**


	2. Café meeting

**Next chapter! Woot! Would've had this up earlier, but I got Hetalia Season 3 and have been watching it nonstop~ :D I love it~ The Prussia bandanna is pretty freaking awesome! **

**So anyways, besides that, I have nothing else to say. **

* * *

><p>So you will listen to me then? Thank you! I'm glad you decided to stay after all. It's nice to know that someone wants to hear what I have to say.<p>

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? 'Cause that's where all stories start after all.

I was around the age of 19, I think. Yeah, that sounds about right. Didn't have to much direction in life then. Finished high school, but didn't make it to college. Grades weren't good enough, didn't have enough money, and I didn't care all that much at the time either. Now I kinda wish I would have gone. But that's not important right now.

Let me introduce you to Arthur Kirkland. Now, why is he important? Well, he's the man I fell in love with. I fell in love with him long before I even spoke to him. Love at first sight and all that crap. Pathetic, right?

Messy blond hair, emerald green eyes, smooth, milky skin, and a very sexy British accent to top it all off. Ignoring his thick eyebrows, he was pretty much flawless looks wise. Or maybe that's just me being biased because, after all, I do still love the guy. Ah, whatever.

It was in a small café that I first saw him. I don't remember the name of the place but it had something to do with fairies or unicorns or something like that. I had gone in just to get some coffee before heading off to work given that it was the first place I saw on the way there. I was waiting at one of the small tables up by the place where you order. I'm not really sure what it's called, but you know what I mean. Arthur worked at the café at the time, and in going along with the theme of the place, the uniform he had to wear was pink, frilly, and covered in glitter. Even now, I still don't understand why he put up with wearing the thing. Not that I'm complaining. And I don't think he really minded wearing it all that much. If I'm not mistaken, there were times when he seemed to enjoy it.

Moving on.

I heard Arthur before I saw him. I swear he was the loudest person in there. He was on the other side of the café, his back towards me. He was yelling at some group of teens, and I assumed that they were making fun of him for what he was wearing, as most people would. As a hero, I was totally going to go over there and tell the kids off, but Arthur seemed to have it under control. When he turned around though, well, I completely froze and just stared. It was like… I don't really know how to explain it. I was younger then, and didn't know what the heck it was I was feeling at that moment. But what I did know is that it scared me but it also felt good. I left the café as fast as I could, not bothering to even drink the coffee I had ordered.

After that, I kept returning to the café. I went there pretty much every day. And despite my frequent visits to the place, I still never talked to Arthur. But I did do a lot of watching him as he worked. Not that he actually did much. No, in fact, I think he did more yelling at the other employees and customers than anything. How I fall in love with someone that yelled as much as he did I'll never fully understand, but I did.

Hey, am I stalker for spending so much time just watching him? God, I hope not! That wouldn't be very heroic.

Ahem…

Months went by, and even with my daily visits to the place, I still never found out what his name was. Well, at least not his first name. All his coworkers called him Captain Kirkland so that at least gave me his last name. With me being to chicken to actually go up and talk to him, and never having him as a server or anything like that, it wasn't until a long while later that I talked to him and got to know his name. It wasn't even by choice that it happened either.

It was like he randomly decided to work one day. I was waiting in line to order and had been expecting to be greeted by the cheery brunette with blue eyes like usual. So needless to say I was caught off guard when I got to the front and found emerald eyes glaring at me.

"What do you want?"

I could hear the irritation in his voice. So maybe he didn't decided to work, but was instead forced to. I couldn't do anything but stare and stutter as I tried to reply. I'm pretty sure I looked and sounded like a complete idiot too. Arthur quickly grew impatient.

"Come on, spit it out already. I haven't got all day."

The people behind me were getting annoyed pretty quickly as well. Knowing well that I wouldn't be able to say anything, I decided to just step off to the side and let everyone else go ahead. Much like someone would when scared to get on a roller coaster. I thought about leaving, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move. So instead I stood there and did what I normally did, watched him work. Though, this time at a much closer distance.

"Hey."

I must have been off in my own world because I jumped pretty high when I heard Arthur trying to get my attention.

"Do you need something? You've been standing there staring at me for half an hour."

Had it really been half an hour? It sure hadn't seemed like it had been that long.

"I, um, n-no, uh, s-sorry."

Well, that sounded very intelligent. Way to go, Alfred, way to go. He was giving me an accusing glare and I'm pretty sure he was sizing me up too. Like he was deciding whether or not I was worth his time. I guess he decided that I was because his glare quickly disappeared, being replaced by a smile. His smile had caught me off guard too. I'm pretty sure that was the first time I had seen him smile since I started going to the café, normally he glared and scowled at people. I must say he has a very beautiful smile. But don't tell him I said that.

"Hmm, what's your name?"

All the malice and irritation that was normally present in his voice was gone. I really love the way his voice sounds when he's not all pissy and stuff. It truly is magical, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Ah, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

By this point my mind and heart were racing. I was pretty freaking excited. I was really finally talking to him! And I even knew his name! Wow, I sound like a teenage girl…

"Nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Arthur Kirkland." There was a short silence. "I feel like I've seen you before. Do you come here often?"

He had tilted his head to the side a bit, the light coming through the windows catching the glitter in his hair and on his face. It made him look like he was sparkling. Thinking about it now makes me miss all the glitter. It looked good on him.

"Um, y-yes I do."

Still sounding as intelligent as ever. But that's what happens when you get nervous, I guess.

"Thought so."

And the rest of that day is pretty much history. I don't remember much else except that I was happy to have finally spoken to Arthur. I left the café feeling like I was floating on air. I felt like I had a chance at forming some sort of relationship with Arthur. Though that feeling was quickly ruined…

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, there ya go. I tried really hard to make it longer, but... That failed. Mmm, so here are a few questions for you guys~<strong>

**1: Have you guys watched Season 3 yet? What do you think of some of the voices? (Like Sweden's, Poland's, ect.) **

**2: Is Alfred a stalker? **

**3: I love glitter, do you love glitter? or Does Arthur like glitter?**

**4: What is the name of the café Artie works at? **

**5: Any predictions for what happens next?**

**Now, leave a review after the beep... Beeeeep~ **


	3. Car Ride Home

**Well, here we are, the next chapter~ :D Thank you all for the reviews~ They make me very happy. **

**So, shall we continue on to the next chapter? **

* * *

><p>The next day I visited the café, nothing unusual about that. I went in hoping to get to talk to Arthur again, and I did get to talk with him but I also learned something that nearly broke my heart that night.<p>

It was pretty late when I went in, having to be at work earlier than most days as well as having to stay in later, so it was pretty much empty when I got there. Again Arthur had taken the place of the brunette girl at the counter. I walked up the counter, my heart racing with each step I took. I was still nervous about talking with him, but by the time I got there I had somehow managed to calm myself slightly. Or at least enough to sound normal when talking.

"Hey, Arthur!"

He looked up from the book he was reading, raising an eyebrow at me. I think he had forgotten who I was at first, he seemed a bit confused for a second. But that didn't last long. He semi-smiled and greeted me tiredly. I guessed that he must've had a pretty long, stressful day of work.

"Hello, Alfred. You do know we're closing soon, right?"

I nodded, grinning at him. Yeah, I knew that, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from stopping by for a few minutes. Unless he didn't want me there, that is.

"Yeah, I know. Ah, if you want I can go."

Arthur shock his head and smiled.

"No, no. You don't have to do that."

So, we spent a good few minutes talking about nothing in particular. It was nice to being able to talk with him finally. Way more fun than just watching him work. Sadly the conversation was cut short. It was cut short by someone who I don't exactly like... You'll see why here soon.

"Bonjour mon amour."

Before I knew what was going on, a man with long blond hair had wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. Once all the dots had been connected I could feel myself dying a bit on the inside as I watched the scene in front of me. Arthur, the man that I had fallen in love with and was hoping to start something with, already had someone else. The Frenchie was covering Arthur in kisses, seemingly not noticing that I was there. I can honestly say that I was jealous... Though I didn't really have any right to be considering I barely even knew Arthur and he barely knew me.

"Francis, please, not in public."

When the Frenchie didn't stop, Arthur growled and elbowed the him in the stomach, making the other release him.

"Sorry, mon amour. It's just been a while since I last saw you."

Francis had apologized, but it didn't sound like an apology. No, it sounded more perverted then anything else. Maybe it was just the fact that he had a French accent that made everything he said sound a little more dirty then it actually was. Anyways, it took him a while to realize that I was standing there.

"Ah, and who is this?"

He asked when he did finally see me there.

"Francis, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Francis."

The malice was back in his voice, and he had stopped smiling the second he knew the Frenchmen was there. I found this to be a bit odd. Arthur should have been happy to see Francis, right? They were together after all. It didn't take me long to figure this out, and it all makes sense now. But this is something I'll cover later, so let's move on.

"Hello, Francis."

I gave him the most convincing fake smile I could muster.

"Arthur, mon Dieu! You're finally making friends!"

Francis beamed and began looking me over. It was a bit awkward, at least for me it was.

"And he's good looking too."

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

"Leave him alone, Francis."

Francis obeyed, though he looked like he was about to say something. That something probably being perverted. But before he could say it, that brunette I mentioned before came bounding over to us.

"We're closing in a few minutes, guys. You better get going."

And with that, she bounded back to where ever it was she came from.

"I'll see you later, mon amour~ You are coming over, right?"

Arthur nodded, though he looked like he didn't exactly want to go. "Sure."

Francis grinned and left, making it just me and Arthur again.

"Ah, well, I guess I should go too."

I turned, about to head out the door, but Arthur had stopped me from doing so.

"Alfred, wait. Just wait here a moment."

I stopped, and turned to face him once again. He grabbed his book and headed into the back room, leaving me alone in the front of the cafe. Minutes later he returned with his jacket. Coming out from behind the counter, he stood in front of me. I hadn't exactly realized how much shorter he was than me, but now that he was standing right there, well, it made me laugh a little, truthfully.

"Here."

He held out a small sheet of paper to me. Just by glancing at it I could see the small numbers and letters printed on it neatly.

"You seem like a good guy, Alfred."

He smiled that beautiful smile of his. I took the paper from him, grinning back at him. I couldn't think of anything to say to him at the time. Though now I can think of plenty of things I should have said other then the awkward thank you I gave him.

"Well, I better get going. Francis will throw a fit if I don't get to his house soon... And I still have to stop at my flat."

The last part was more or less said to himself. We walked out of the cafe and he gave a small half-wave and headed off down the sidewalk. I looked up at the dark sky, becoming even darker with the storm clouds that were rolling in. And as if to emphasize the brewing storm a bright flash of lightning tore across the sky, soon followed by the low rumble of thunder in the distance. Looking back down the sidewalk, Arthur had stopped to look at the sky as well. There was no doubt that it was going to start pouring any minute. I couldn't just let him walk in the rain.

"Hey, Arthur! Wait!"

I called out to him, running to catch up.

"It's going to start raining soon. So, uh, I could give you a ride home, if you'd like."

I really didn't want him to walk in the rain. He could've gotten sick, you know? And I'd feel guilty if he were to get sick just because I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't give him a ride. Even if he were to turn down the offer, there was no way I was going to take no for an answer.

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, looking back over his shoulder then back at me.

"No, no. That's quite alright. But thanks for the offer."

He turned to continue walking, but before he could get out of my reach I grabbed him by the wrist, effectively stopping him.

"No, I insist that I give you a ride home. A hero, like me, can't just allow someone to walk home in a storm."

I had been trying so hard to steer away from the hero talk that I do normally, but it just slipped out. I really hate it when that happens. Though, Arthur seemed amused by it, so I guess it wasn't all that bad.

"A hero, hm? Well, if you insist, Mr. Hero, then I suppose I can take you up on your offer."

I led him back to my car, making sure to open the passenger door for him before getting into the drivers seat. And as if on queue, it started raining. Hard. The rain came down in heavy sheets.

"So, where to?"

He gave me the directions to his flat that resided deep within town, quite a ways away from the cafe. The car ride was relatively quiet. Arthur watched the rain from the window. From the few glimpses I saw of him, he looked as if he was silently debating something with himself. Knowing him, he probably was. It didn't take to long to reach his place,though and he thanked me in the most polite way I'd ever seen or heard then ran inside his building.

When I finally got home it was almost 12. AM, if it's not obvious. I dragged myself into my bedroom, throwing myself onto my bed. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out the sheet of paper Arthur had given to me before we left the cafe. Written on it was both his cell and home phone numbers. He had said that I seemed like a good guy when he'd given it to me. What he meant by that, I'm not all that sure. Maybe you could explain it to me? But, of course, you don't have to.

And with this a new routine was started. Every day I'd wait for the cafe to close, and as long as Frenchie didn't show up, I'd give Arthur a ride home. It was a nice routine, one that I really enjoyed. I got to know Arthur a lot better this way, and visa versa.

Like this, for example: I found out that Arthur liked embroidery. I find it a bit odd, but hey, who am I to judge? Of course, there's more than just that, but that's the one I thought stood out a little bit more than the others. Or is that just me?

It took a while for me to get the courage to use the numbers that Arthur had given me, but eventually I did. And thus started texting conversations between the two of us. Through this, Arthur got to see how horrible I am at grammar and spelling. If I remember correctly, that was the first thing Arthur ever yelled at me about. It's sort of cute how he gets all worked up about it too.

So, to continue on with the story, many days like this passed by and we slowly became pretty close friends in my opinion. Which was good for me, though naturally I still wanted more than that even though I knew I couldn't have it.

Well, that is at least until something both good and bad happened between Arthur's and Francis's relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter Francis and FrUk. But don't worry UsUk fans, the FrUk will be brief.<strong>

**This would have been done a LOT earlier, but my little brother had a choir concert (along with our town's men's concert). I went to that in place of my dad with my step-mom because he doesn't like things like that. It was pretty good and not to mention cute with all the little kids~ :3 The Military thing was pretty cool too!**

**Questions anyone?**

**1: What do you think about Awkward/Shy Alfred? **

**2: Any ideas, suggestions, thoughts, complaints, comments, anything?**

**3: Predictions for the next chapter?**

**4: What color is the sky? (I ran out of questions and asked my mom for one, and this is what she gave me.)**

**That's all I've got for you. **


	4. Break Up and Confession

**Aha~ So I'd like to give thanks to those who reviewed: The UK's Only, Neelh, baconis1priority. I love you guys very much~ *3* Just thought I'd let you know. And because I love you guys, I bring to thee a new chapter. Things are going to start picking up now... Maybe... Well, at least I hope so. **

**Meh, meh. I feel on ice and slid under a car today. (It was parked and not running, so don't worry) ;A; It hurt really bad. And it still hurts. But I didn't spill the cookie salad! And that's all that matters! :D (A little inside joke between me and my step mom about me falling.) **

**I'mma going to stop now and continue on with the chapter cuz I'm sure you guys don't even read this part. **

* * *

><p>It seemed to happen out of nowhere almost. There was no warning that this was going to happen at all. And it sure caught me off guard when it did. Though I would be lying if I said I hadn't been waiting for the day that it did happen. I had been waiting for it to happen since the day I met Francis. I felt bad for wanting something so terrible to happen, and I still fill bad now, but I couldn't help it. Jealousy can get the better of some people, and I am no exception.<p>

One day I came home from work to find Arthur sitting in front of my door, soaking wet and sniffling. I was quite surprised to see him there and even more surprised that he was there crying, of all things. From my knowledge at that point, Arthur didn't cry. Ever. That's not something Arthur did. But there he was, sobbing in the rain.

"Arthur?" I knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, dude?'

He didn't say a thing. He looked up at me, tears and rain running down his face. He looked sad and pathetic, like a small child who'd lost their favorite toy or something. And before I knew it Arthur was clinging to me, blabbering incomprehensively.

What was it that happened? Arthur and Francis got into a huge fight. It was a pretty bad one. I had never known Arthur to be _that_ angry before. Arthur was upset with Francis because he had been flirting with almost everyone that walked by. Right in front of Arthur at that. According to Arthur it was something the Frenchie did a lot. To put it simply, Arthur was beyond pissed and had had enough of it.

But surprisingly enough, it wasn't Arthur who broke off the relationship. Arthur hadn't wanted to break up with him, he had just requested, in a rather loud way, that Francis stop 'flirting with every damn bloody thing that breathed'. It was Francis who broke up with Arthur. I never did get a reason why, but I have a pretty good guess.

I did my best to get the both of us inside and out of the rain without making him let go. He made it difficult with the way he was clinging to me but I wasn't going to make him let go, that'd be just plain mean and not to mention un-heroic. But I eventually got us into the house. By now he had stopped trying to speak, the only noise he made was sniffling and the occasional hiccup.

It took a while for Arthur to calm down enough to speak. But when he did the first thing he said was a request for tea. Typical Arthur. I would have laughed at him under normal circumstances but given his current state it was probably best not to. I brought him some tea, which he told me tasted horrible. After a bit of silence he finally told me what had happened between him and Francis. To say that I was happy upon hearing this is a bit of an understatement, but I could never tell Arthur this. Never. He'd hate me forever, and that's not what I want. Or wanted. Or whatever. He probably hates me now, though.

So, yeah. Arthur and Francis broke up. That meant that I now actually had a chance of being with him now, I no longer had to be just a friend. Yeah, I was happy about that, but I still had to wait a long while before I could make any moves because Arthur was depressed about the whole break up for a long time. It really wasn't like him, but I guess I really don't know much about what their relationship was like. He didn't like to talk about it so I never asked.

But before I could make any advances in our relationship I had to finish the task at hand. I had to get Arthur out of his depression, or at least try to comfort him as much as I could. I tried everything I could think of, but nothing really seemed to work. He just didn't seem interested in anything I offered him or told him. In fact, he didn't seem interested in anything anyone said to him. He acted like he was busy and avoid everyone. He'd stopped yelling at everyone at the cafe as well. It was strange seeing him such a loud man so quiet. Almost a bit unsettling for me.

Eventually Arthur seemed to have snapped out of his depression randomly, returning back to his normal self. It really was the strangest thing. And as odd as it is to say this, it was nice seeing him yell at people again. It was the Arthur that I knew and loved. This was also a cue to me saying that I could soon possibly try and make Arthur mine. And after a week or so, that's exactly what I did. Um, or had planned to do at least. But I suppose this time it was my turn to go through a difficult time.

What happened? Oh, well, I was sort of fired from my job. And given they way the economy and stuff was at the time, it was almost impossible to get a job. Because of this I wasn't able to pay the rent or really any bills at all with the lack of money income. It was frustrating. And soon enough, not only was I out of a job, but I was out one house as well. I had absolutely no where to go. No family to turn to. No nothing, really. Sure, I could have just crashed at some friend's house, but I know I'm not the easiest person to live with and I didn't want to impose on them.

I didn't really tell anyone about losing my job or my house, especially not Arthur. I didn't want anyone to worry about me or try to help me. I could handle it myself. After all, I was the hero. But, as hard as I tried to keep from Arthur, he soon figured it out for himself. It took him under a week to figure it out, that is if I'm remembering this correctly. But I'm pretty sure that's right 'cause Arthur's pretty damn smart and observant. Or was it just that obvious?

So, yeah. He figured out that I had lost my job and house. He literally flipped out on me for not telling him sooner.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say anything?"

Most people probably wouldn't yell at someone who'd just lost pretty much their whole life, but Arthur isn't most people. He wasn't going to give me too much sympathy about it. But he did offer for me to stay at his place. Maybe offer isn't the right term. He forced me to stay at his place. I tried to decline, even if I really wanted to take the offer, but Arthur was having none of that.

"You need to be a little more selfish sometimes, Alfred. You can't always put others first."

Maybe Arthur was right. Look where it got me now. But I'd much rather it be me here in the hospital then Arthur. And I'm still glad that I did what I did, even if Arthur isn't too happy with it. Ah, but I'm straying to far into the most current part of this story! Let's continue.

So by force of Arthur, I was now living with him at his house. Do you know how difficult it is to live with someone that you're attracted to, but can't say or do anything because you think it'll make things awkward and you really don't want that to happen? It's pretty damn difficult. Yeah, I know I had planned to tell him earlier, but that was before any of this happened.

At some point, though, I couldn't handle it anymore. I _had _to do something. I _had _to tell him how I felt. There was no other option. I felt that if I didn't do something soon I was going to go insane. Arthur probably doesn't know this, but he is very much a tease, especially when it comes to doing to simplest of things. Such as making tea. I didn't know making tea could ever look sexy, but he somehow managed to do it.

I'd had just about enough.

I think it was Friday evening that I finally just snapped. I was helping him carry in and put away groceries.

"H-Hey, Arthur. I-I have something to tell you."

His back was to me for the moment, and I'm so glad that it was 'cause I'm pretty sure I looked as pathetic as I sounded.

"Yes, what is it Alfred?"

His back was still towards me, but I could tell that he knew that something was up because he'd stopped putting the groceries away and his shoulders had tensed up.

The next few words that came out of my mouth I had no control over.

"I... I love you, Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>And stop. I wanted to keep going, but I also thought that that was a good place to stop. (Plus it's already 1:30 and I'd really like to go to be before 3. Or 2 if possible.) So, what do you think? Good? Bad?<br>I know it could've been longer, but... Yeah. :P Deal with the shortness of this chapter!**

**Questions!**

**1: What is going to be Arthur's reaction?**

**2: What would be your reaction if you were in Arthur's shoes?**

**3: Would you like to see Arthur's side to all of this? Or just parts? Not at all? **

**Please review so I can give you love! I also really like to hear what you have to say, whether it be positive or negative, feel free to speak your mind. ^^ I don't bite. (Well, at least I don't until you really piss me off.) **

**See ya~ :3**

**Oh, one more quick thing. Do please ignore any grammar mistakes, or anything of the like. I don't feel like reading over this. ^^; **


	5. I love you, Artie

**First off, I want to start with thanking everyone who reviewed: baconis1priority, The UK's Only, Miri-chan98, Neelh, and PunkIggy. :3 Luffs for all of you~**

**Next is, this chapter is kinda short. Baaw... I'm horrible at writing long chapters. I just can't do it guys! D: **

**I guess that's it... So let's see how Artie reacts to Alfred's little confession from the last chapter! **

* * *

><p>"I… I love you, Arthur."<p>

Silence. That evil, dreaded silence. I don't think I've ever hated the silence as much as I did at that point. I wanted Arthur to say something, anything at all really. I wanted some reaction from him. But he just kept his back turned towards me. After so much time passed I had to say something or else that silence might have gone on forever. But I wasn't so sure on what to say.

"A-Arthur, I… I… You see, it's…"

I guess I was going to explain or maybe possibly apologize. Since he wasn't answering me I felt like I had to. But Arthur stopped me from doing so because he finally decided to turn around. He held up his hand signaling me to stop talking. Arthur looked like he had about a ton of emotions running through his mind at one time. And with the confused and conflicted face he was making, I guess they were all contradicting each other. I probably made it very difficult to decide on what emotion to act on.

"Don't."

Arthur finally said, though his voice was quiet and strained. I couldn't help but notice that he looked like he was on the verge of crying. Maybe he was still upset about the whole Francis thing? Or maybe he was just surprised? Honestly, I don't know but if I had to guess I'd say it was the latter of the two. Though it could have been any number of things.

"Arthur, please. I-"

I had unconsciously taken a few steps closer, I hadn't noticed that I had until I saw him try to take a few steps back. The counter behind him kept him from doing so though. Would he have ran away if it wasn't for the counter being there? Man, I sure hope not…

"I said don't, Alfred."

This time he said it a bit more sternly. I still felt like I had to explain everything to Arthur but I can't figure out why. I felt like he had to know, ya know?. So naturally I started to get a bit annoyed when he wouldn't let me finish saying what I wanted to say.

"No, Arthur. Listen to me. When I said 'I love you', I meant it. I know this probably seems a bit hard to believe but I've loved way before I even got to know and started talking to you and all that stuff. The love at first sight sort of thing. When we did start talking and became friends and all, that just made me realize that… Well, I loved you more than I had originally thought. Arthur, I know this probably sounds a bit creeper-ish, but you are without a doubt the only thing on my mind all day. But then living here with you… "

I paused for a moment, taking the time to decide what I wanted to say next. I had no idea where I was going with any of that.

"I want to be more than friends… If that's alright with you."

I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else to say or any other way to follow up everything I had just said. You know, at the time it all seemed like the best thing to say but recalling it now, well… Obviously I couldn't have done better. And I would've done that better if I wouldn't have gotten so impatient, like I normally do. Though I suppose I shouldn't complain too much, because after all, I did get the results I was looking for. I can't exactly explain what happened or why, but what I can say is that I'm glad it did happen.

Before I even had time to register what was going on, Arthur had his arms locked around me and his face buried in my chest. I could tell that he was crying not only by way his shoulders were shaking, but also because I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt. As soon as I realized what was going on I wrapped my arms around him, using one hand to rub his back in an attempt to calm him down. I still, to this day, don't quite understand why he started crying the way he did. No matter how many times I asked he'd never tell me. He can really be a weird, confusing guy sometimes with the way he reacts to some things.

Arthur had finally calmed down, the only noise being those adorable, small hiccups of his. He, obviously, wasn't going to say anything so I had to ask.

"So, Arthur, what do ya say?"

He pulled away from me, glaring up at me through the slight tears that still remained in his eyes.

"I swear to God, Alfred, that if this is some sort of sick joke I'm going to kill you."

I chuckled lightly. It was typical Arthur to think that I would do something like that. Of course I never would such a thing, that wouldn't be to heroic of me.

"It's not a joke, I can promise you that."

He gave me a accusing, suspicious look. His lips were pressed in a thin line, I suppose he was deciding on what he wanted to say or do. Truth be told, I thought he looked pretty cute like that.

Now, what happened next I swear was one of the biggest shocks that I have ever experienced thus far in my life. No joke! But it was truly amazing. Arthur looked away for a quick moment, his cheeks tinged a light pink. The accusing, suspicious look from before being replaced by a worried but determined one. He took a deep breath, stood up on his toes and just like that, without much warning, his lips were pressed against mine. It took me a moment to register in my mind what was happening and when it finally did Arthur was already pulling away. Hah, my brain can be so slow to pick up on things sometimes.

"I suppose, if you've really loved me for as long as you say you have, then... I guess we could..."

He trailed off and I grinned at him. Aw man, I wish there was a way to describe how utterly adorable he looked at that moment. I don't think there's any way that I could forget how he looked.

"Thank you, Artie!"

Artie. A name I had been wanting to call for such a long time but I knew that if I did he'd probably kill me. Saying it at that moment was actually a pretty risky move. Luckily for me, he didn't try to kill me, instead he just gave me a funny look before shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>There... Meh. I want to go through it one last time before I have to go to school... But, eh... No. Moving on... And in comes the nickname 'Artie'. Yay! I've been waiting to use it for like 4 chapters! I finally got to use it! :D lol You guys are super lucky that school is an hour late today, so I don't have to go till 9:30. Otherwise, this never would have gotten done this early. (I shouldn't even be working on it now cuz I should be practicing for a cooking show I have to do in Spanish tomorrow.) <strong>

**Anyways~ I think it's time for question, non? **

**1: How long do you think there lovely relationship is going to last?**

**2: Yes, Alfred is in the hospital at this current moment. How did he get there? **

**3: If Alfred is in the hospital, where's Arthur?**

**And that's all she wrote. Bye~ya! **


	6. Intro Arthur Kirkland: Café meeting 2

**Hello everyone~ I bring to thee the next chapter. This time we're going to see what Arthur's up to. I've been wanting to write his side of the story for a while now... And here it is! :D **

**So I'll be going between Alfred's POV and Arthur's POV. I'll be sure to notify you all on each chapter who's POV it is. **

* * *

><p>I never expected something like this to happen to me. Not even once did I ever consider it. Because falling in love at first sight is positively ridiculous. Even more so if you're in a relationship with someone else to begin with, even if that relationship is a strained one. But that exact thing, it did happen. Just like that, out of no where. To say I was both surprised and confused would be a severe understatement. Don't forget about being completely horrified with myself. And yet, I was so happy and giddy about it.<p>

It wasn't supposed to happen, that's for sure. I never should have taken any interest in him. It would have been better for the both of us if we'd never met. He wouldn't be in the hospital and I wouldn't be sitting here trying to keep myself from completely breaking down in front of all these people. Damn it, why'd he have to go and do something so stupid? If it couldn't of been helped that we met, then why'd he have to be the bloody hero? Then at least he wouldn't be where he is now, I would probably be in his place instead. I deserve to be, after all, most of this is my fault.

I suppose you'd like some sort of explanation? Yes, well, first things first. My name is Arthur Kirkland. Just what the bloody hell was I talking about earlier? Well, you see, it's a bit of a rather long story. If you'd like I could tell it you. I can't promise that it's going to be to terribly interesting. Everyday life stuff. A story of gain and lost. And a pretty generic one at that. I'm sure it's been told many times before. But maybe you could come away from this with something worth value. A lesson of sorts, perhaps?

I'll start from the very beginning. Before I met _him_. At this current time I was in an on and off relationship with Francis Bonnefoy. I don't even know if you could even call it that. It was something more of a habit then anything. A routine that came naturally after years of repeating itself. We would fight senselessly about the most utterly ridiculous things. Then the next thing I knew I was in Francis's bed completely lacking all clothing. Thus starting up another fight. It was horrible, really. After a while Francis became the one I'd go to for… Well, you know… As well as someone to let out all my frustrations on. And I'm pretty positive I was just some sort of toy to Francis.

Francis was one to have many different lovers at one time, all for each their own reason. This was actually one of the main points of which our arguments would start on. Even if it was a noncommittal relationship it still bothered me that he was going around with all those other people as well.

But that is not the point of this story. No, not at all. In fact, this doesn't have much to do with Francis at all, though he will be brought up occasionally. This whole situation is partially his fault too.

No, this story is about _him_. Alfred F. Jones. The American that I so hopelessly fell in love with when I first saw him. I don't know… Everything about him was just so perfect. Almost everything about him was golden. His hair was a golden blonde. Sun kissed skin. Shining sapphire blue eyes. Everything about him was nearly perfect… Even his obnoxiously loud laugh was somehow… charming, in a annoying way. Of course, that's what I first observed when I first saw him. After getting to know him better I found that he had this certain air about him. Carefree, young, energetic. He could be charismatic when he wanted to, oh, but how shy and nervous he was when he first talked with me. Really, everything about that boy was charming to say the least.

… I just realized that I was talking about him in past tense… That can't be good… No, Alfred is going to be just fine… He's going to make it… He just has to...

I apologize for that. Right, moving on.

I was working in a small cafe when I first saw Alfred. I only saw him briefly through the corner of my eye for I was a tad bit busy yelling at some ungrateful teens. Oh, but when I turned around and got a proper look at him... Well, I'm sure it's quite obvious what happened.

My first reaction to this wasn't to very joyous. No, it was quite far from it. I cursed both him and myself for what I was feeling. His constant visits to the cafe didn't make me feel any better about it. I wanted him to coming, to stop visiting the cafe. But what could I do? Force him to stop coming? Hardly. So I just settled with ignoring him the best I could. That tactic completely failed, though.

I had thought about going up to him and saying something but I was far to scared and infuriated with myself to actually go and do it. But as luck would have it, I ended up talking to him anyways.

I was working at the front counter. By force, mind you, for I do not get along well with other people so I tend to keep away from this particular job. It was only a matter of time until he was standing there. I glared at him from across the counter.

"What do you want?"

I said in a voice that was heavy with irritation. He stared back at me, stuttering as he tried to reply. I was tired of people. I really just wanted to go home. So I clearly wasn't in the mood for this to happen.

"Come on, spit it out already. I haven't got all day."

The people behind him were started to get annoyed. That was just dandy for me. Now I had to put up with a whole bunch of annoying people who were angry. Great. Thankfully, Alfred stepped aside and let the others go ahead of him. He didn't leave, though. He just continued to stand there and stare at me. And as much as I wanted to be annoyed about it, I just couldn't. I felt more awkward than annoyed.

I had gotten through the line of people pretty quickly. I turned to Alfred, expecting him to say something. But he looked lost in his own world, which left me to bring him back down to earth.

"Hey."

I mentally laughed when Alfred jumped.

"Do you need something? You've been standing there staring at me for half an hour."

He looked surprised. I must admit that he looked rather cute.

"I, um, n-no, uh, s-sorry."

Heh, his stuttering was adorable as well. But none the less I glared at him accusingly, looking him over. He was way more beautiful up close. I then smiled at him, deciding that I should make the most of this moment.

"Hmm, what's your name?"

I let all the normal irritation and malice in voice melt away. There was no need for me to talk like that now. There was a small moment of silence before he finally answered.

"Ah, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

I thought for a moment for something to say after that. I settled with asking the most obvious question I could think of. One that I already knew the answer to but thought I'd ask anyways.

"I feel like I've seen you before. Do you come here often?"

He nodded his head as he answered.

"Um, y-yes I do."

He was back to stuttering. Truthfully, it was his nervous stuttering that made me forget about Francis, forget about how upset I was with myself for the way I had fallen for this gorgeous man in front of me.

"Thought so."

And that was that. To hell with Francis. If he could have a relationship with more than one person then I bloody well could too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sooo... There it is. The new chapter with a new point of view. I didn't read over this, so please excuse any mistakes.<strong>

**Now, questions anyone?**

**1) Arthur's and Francis's relationship... What do you guys think?**

**2) What do you think of Arthur's POV?**

**Just so you all know, I totally fell in love with the Cockney accent~ *3* And I look forward to seeing your reviews~ **


	7. A Ride Home In The Rain

**Helllooo~ How is you all? Good, good. Well, I have the next chapter for you all~ It's in Artie's POV still. Wee~ **

* * *

><p>The next day at work was as close to torture I've ever been. There was no sign of Alfred anywhere. And not only that but it seemed that almost everyone in the city had decided to be at the café all at once. It was horribly stressful. I waited anxiously for him to show up for hours, all the way up till a few minutes till closing time. Once things calmed down quite substantially, I started reading the book to distract myself. Luckily, my waiting was rewarded with the appearance of said American.<p>

"Hey, Arthur!"

I looked up from my book to look at him, at first I thought I was hallucinating so I was a bit confused. It took me a moment to realize that he was really there, but when I did I smiled at him, well sort of anyways. I was a bit tired from the stress and what not from the day. Though I must note that I was mildly amused by how he was trying to sound nonchalant but one could see how nervous he was through the look in his eyes.

"Hello, Alfred. You do know we're closing soon, right?"

Of course that wasn't exactly something I needed to inform him of since it was a pretty obvious fact. I just couldn't think of anything else to say. Alfred nodded and grinned at me. Good God, he had the most striking smile.

"Yeah, I know. Ah, if you want I can go."

I shook my head. After waiting for so long there was no way I could tell him to go.

"No, no. You don't have to do that."

We talked for a few moments about nothing really. It was nice. But of course, that damn frog had to go on and show up at such an incontinent time.

"Bonjour mon amour."

His voice came from behind me, which was frightening enough on its own, but he also wrapped his arms around my waist. If that wasn't bad enough, he then began covering the back of my neck with kisses. I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him.

"Francis, please, not in public."

I said lowly, making sure that my annoyance was evident in my voice. When he didn't show any signs of stopping soon I growled and elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to let go of me.

"Sorry, mon amour. It's just been a while since I last saw you."

It had not even been half a day, the damn wanker always exaggerated things. I didn't get the chance to say anything, though, for he had finally noticed that Alfred was standing there watching us. The poor lad looked so heart broken.

"Ah, and who is this?"

Francis asked, signaling that it was time for me to make introductions.

"Francis, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Francis."

Alfred gave a forced smile. It did not fit him at all. I really wanted to apologize to him but I knew I couldn't. At least not at that moment I couldn't.

"Hello, Francis."

"Arthur, mon Dieu! You're finally making friends!"

Francis beamed and began looking him over. I could tell that he felt awkward and under different circumstances I would have laughed at the face Alfred was making. But instead all I could do is watch and make sure Francis didn't do anything too perverted.

"And he's good looking too."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Leave him alone, Francis."

Thankfully, he listened. And even more thankfully one of the girls that worked in the café came up to us, informing us that we were going to be closing in a few minutes.

"I'll see you later, mon amour~ You are coming over, right?"

I nodded, though I most certainly didn't want to go. I didn't really have any other choice. If I didn't go to his place he'd show up at mine. And though neither sounded pleasant, I'd rather we do what Francis had planed at his place instead of messing up mine.

"Sure."

Francis grinned and left, leaving just Alfred and I once again.

"Ah, well, I guess I should go too."

I stopped him just as he turned to start leaving.

"Alfred, wait. Just wait here a moment."

I said, grabbing my book and heading to the back to get my coat. Coming back out to the front again, I walked around the counter to stand in front of him.

"Here."

I held out a small sheet of paper to him with my number on it.

"You seem like a good guy, Alfred."

I smiled him as he grinned and took the paper from me. Oh how charming his awkward thank you was, really.

"Well, I better get going. Francis will throw a fit if I don't get to his house soon... And I still have to stop at my flat."

I said the last part was more or less said to myself. We walked out of the café. I gave a small wave and headed off down the sidewalk. I didn't take much notice of the weather until the sky around me lit up for a mere second and thunder echoed across the sky. I stopped to look at the sky, seeing the dark clouds covering the stars and the moon. There was no doubt that it was going to start pouring any minute.

"Hey, Arthur! Wait!"

I heard Alfred call out and run to catch up to me.

"It's going to start raining soon. So, uh, I could give you a ride home, if you'd like."

Such a sweet and generous man he was… I thought over his offer for a moment, looking back over my shoulder and then back at him. I wanted to accept, I really did, but something kept me from doing so.

"No, no. That's quite alright. But thanks for the offer."

I turned to continue walking, but before I could get too far he grabbed me by the wrist, effectively stopping me from going anywhere.

"No, I insist that I give you a ride home. A hero, like me, can't just allow someone to walk home in a storm."

Oh how amused I was when he called himself a hero. It was rather cute, actually. And after saying something cute like that, there was no way I could decline his offer again.

"A hero, hm? Well, if you insist, Mr. Hero, then I suppose I can take you up on your offer."

He led me back to his car, opening the passenger door for me before getting into the drivers seat himself. And as if on queue, the rain came pouring down in heavy sheets.

"So, where to?"

I gave him the directions to my house and in no time we were driving through the city towards me flat. The car ride was relatively quiet. I watched the rain fall from the car window. It didn't take to long to reach my place, though, and I politely thanked him for the ride before running inside. I was supposed to go over to Francis's house that night, but I never did. And when he came over looking for me I pretended to already be in bed and asleep.

From this event a new routine between Alfred and I was started. On the days that Francis didn't show up at the café Alfred would take me home. And, though this was something I did not quite enjoy, he started texting me as well. His grammar and spelling was, to say the least, atrocious. That was the first thing I yelled at Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah... Stuff. I'm to lazy to read over this at the moment so excuse any mistakes... I can't think of any questions to ask you all! ;A; Um... Please review, that'd make me very happy.<strong>

**I'm just gonna go pass out over here, kay? Niiight~ z.z**


	8. From Another Point of View

**Long time no update. Sorry 'bout that guys. ^^; I've just been super busy with school and work and all that fun real life stuff. That and the fact that I kind of lost interest in a lot of my stories didn't help all that much. But I'm back! o3o Anyway, without further a due, here's the next chapter. I apologize for any suckiness in this chapter... And any inconsistencies... I am gomen. **

* * *

><p>If there is something that I'm well known for, it's my short temper. It doesn't take much for someone or something to set me off. It would start off with something little and then that something little would turn into something a whole lot bigger. Most of the time I never really meant anything by what I said, they were just words said in the heat of an argument I have a horrible habit of not thinking before I act when I lose my temper. So it's needless to say that mine and Alfred's relationship wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. We had our fair share of fights, most of which were simply minor disagreements. That's common within any relationship... Right?<p>

Regardless of the fights that broke out every now and then, there were still plenty of calm, romantic moments between us as well. Alfred... He'd really go all out when it came to all that cheesy romantic shite. Honestly, I thought it rather ridiculous before but thinking back to it now, it was really sweet. He did the best he could to make me happy... Unfortunately, I would usually brush his attempts of romance off like they were nothing.. Honestly, Alfred really did deserve someone better than me.

I never really had told him in full detail why and I really didn't care for talking about it. He didn't ask, but I did eventually tell him. Francis and I had known each other for a long time, we practically grew up together. But my relationship with Francis had never really been an official relationship in the sense that one would call us boyfriends. No, what I had with Francis was strictly a physical relationship. Friends with benefits you could say, for a lack of a better term. He'd go about his own thing, flirting with other men and women. And I'd go about my own less provocative lifestyle. I tried to not let the fact that Francis was sleeping with other people, in fact I knew better then to let it bother me. And yet still that thought nagged at me.

More often then not, Francis and I would always end up bickering over something and that bickering usually ended in angry hate sex. Ah, sorry, you probably really didn't need to know that... Anyway... Francis and I were fighting a lot and to be honest, I was getting rather tired of seeing his face around all the damned time. And then Alfred came around and, well, the relationship was Francis ended a lot faster then it had started. But surprisingly enough, it wasn't me who broke off the relationship. Francis did.

It was rather foolish of me, really. I knew that Francis and wouldn't stay 'together' long after Alfred showed up and it's exactly what I wanted. But for some reason, the 'breakup' hit me rather hard. Maybe it was because Francis was the one doing the 'breaking up'. Whatever the reason, I was devastated. Any reasoning that I had was gone. I just stood there in the rain, unsure of what to do. My feet just acted on their own accord, leading me to the only place that I could think of going. Alfred's. When I arrived, it was pretty obvious that no one was home. So I just leaned against his door, slid down to the ground and cried. And that's something I did not do a whole lot of. And that is the way Alfred found me.

"Arthur? You okay, dude?" I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him slowly and just stared. And without saying a single word I had attached my self to him. Somehow he managed to get both of us through the small door and inside.

After calming down from the initial shock, I asked Alfred for some tea. I needed it to clear my thoughts and to warm myself up. Honestly, Alfred is horrid at making tea. After a few more moments in silence, Alfred asked me about what had happened. And I told him only the minimal of details.

Alfred really is such a sweet heart, the poor dear tried his best to help comfort me but I just couldn't shake myself free from the lingering depression from that incident. Quite frankly, thinking back on it now, it was rather ridiculous the way I was acting. The depression only lasted for a few days, though, before I realised just how foolish I was being about the who situation.

For a while things seemed to be going well. That is until I found out that Alfred had both lost his job and been kicked out of his house. The sodding git had tried to hide it from everyone! He's always trying so hard to be a hero that he hides his own problems from everyone. It's as if he thinks that no one would be able to help him! It's just so bloody irritating sometimes! Needless to say, I gave him a pretty lengthy lecture about this when I found out.

I offered for Alfred to stay at my place for a while. And by offered, I mean I gave him no other option other then to stay. After that things were going pretty smoothly. With living in such close proximity of Alfred, how could I complain?

Hmm... But then Alfred did, or rather said, something rather sudden and unexpected.

"H-Hey, Arthur. I-I have something to tell you."

I knew something was up. It's funny just how much a small stutter can give away so much.

"Yes, what is it Alfred?"

"I... I love you, Arthur."


	9. Notice

Hello dear readers! I know it has been a long time since I have done anything with this story. But I come with some news that you may or may not like. I guess I don't really know how you'll feel about it. But here it is anyways.

I'm going to be revising this story and tweaking a few things here and there. Some changes may be small and unnoticeable while others may be larger and more noticeable. I can't really say what all I'm going to do at the moment, but you get the point.

I really don't want to drop the story, because I really like the idea still. So I'm going to try to save it.

I'll leave this notice up until I get caught up to where the story is at now. When this notice is gone, that means that everything after is current and new and that the overall revision is done.

And yeah, that's about it.


End file.
